oumagadokizoofandomcom-20200213-history
Oumagadoki Zoo Wiki:Manual of Style
There is probably a view war in upcoming but i wanna have this way of my view for this wikia. ---- The Manual of Style shows how this wikia should be to catch a confusion of other manual of styles seen at this wikia. The Character page view The character pages were been spitted in four character occupational. To create each character pages in perfection in staid of confusion, i made this, to make this wikia better and better. Here is a list to make a few points at it. Templates * Template:Zoo Character: Use this infobox only by characters that are coming from the Oumagadoki Zoo. The color of the infobox represents the color of a carrot. * Template:Aquarium Character: Use this infobox only by characters that are coming from the Ushimitsudoki Aquarium. The color of the infobox represent the color of the sea. * Template:Circus Character: Use this infobox only by character that are coming from the Yatsudoki Circus. The color of the infobox represent the color of the traditional Circus tent. * Template:Infobox Character: Use this infobox only by characters that has no special role in the series but appeared as a friend of the protagonist. It has a black color because they are shown as less important. Character Outline * Character Overview: This is used to give away important views to characters. It shows almost a complete outline of the characters before in the further page it comes in details. * Personality: The personality of the character should be in this section * Background: A little history about the character * Chronology: Character involvement in the Plot * Abilities: Character abilities * Relationship: Relationship with other characters in the series * Trivia: fun facts about the character Don't forget to place the (*) before you write the text. Major Notes of the Characters pages * We westernize the names i.e "Hana Aoi" instead of "Aoi Hana" evenly how great it sounces. * By the chronology we uses }} before we write the rol of the characters in their arcs. * We doesn't use great events in the characters pages such as After Shishido's Riot , we want to have a complete overview instead of an confusing overview. * We only places images by their arc or personality of the characters, we doesn't place images for the gallery. Images If you're uploading an image, do not upload an image with a bad view. The series is ongoing as a manga and not in an anime. If you are uploading a image please then categorize it (e.a: Hana picture -- Images of Hana Aoi) to find the images better for the wikia contributers or followers. * DO NOT UPLOAD FAN PICTURES!!. Chapters If you are creating a chapter page be sure you will add a Template:Chapter Infobox. We do no more at the page title of "Chapter 1" or the next one "Chapter 2" but be sure there can be a confusion between the original title (Japanese Title) and the fan translated title. If you are starting to create the chapter page, please place the chapter title and place images from the left and the right in the page. Moves We also uses the moves page, we uses these pages for external information. Evenly then the move of Isana named "Echolocation" is used by Isana and Sakamata. place there also Trivia of the move about more information of it. ---- Please follow this!! Do not complain just follow it to make this wikia better for everyone. DO NOT CHANGE IT!! Only for grammar or spell checking. ----